


Guide

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs help. Kurt is more than happy to offer his services. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 7:Guide)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you may find! Thanks in advance.

When Blaine finally came to NYADA, and New York, a year after Kurt, he initially felt a little hesitant. Kurt had already established at least _some_ friendships and he had, at least up to a point, found his footing, something he had done all alone - well, he had Rachel, and then Santanna, but it isn't the same.

In a way, he felt cheated out of the experience of discovering the city all by himself, finding the perfect hole-in-the-wall cafes and well-hidden little restaurants, perfect for romantic dates. In the end, though, he honestly didn't mind all that much. It made him appreciate Kurt even more.

He remembers coming home after his first ever dance class with Cassey July, and he had understood why Kurt had urged him to wake up earlier and stretch. Not that they hadn't stretched adequately before jumping in the lesson of course.

Kurt had warned him that she would have some of the upperclassmen perform a complex choreography in order to scare them, but hearing it and seeing it are two very different things. Yes, he had to admit to himself, he had admittedly felt quite intimidated.

Now, about two months into the school year, they were practising the argentine tango. They were learning a challenging choreography - it was fast paced and unfortunately had a lot of lifts that veried in difficulty level - and he had finally nailed that step he was constantly messing up, when Ms. July called his name. He froze, completely terrified of his fate.

"Hey, tiny Burt Reynolds! Come here." she said and banged her cane on the floor. Everyone kept dancing, seemingly ignoring what was happening around them, but Blaine knew they were paying very close attention. He stopped dancing and headed over to her. She called for one of the two upperclassmen that were standing off to the side and he rushed over. (No one knew why they were there, but Blaine thought he saw one of them taking notes one day, so there's the possibility that they want to become dance instructors as well.)

When he reached them, she whispered something in his ear, and then they did one of the more challenging lifts included in the choreography. He had a feeling of where this was going, and he didn't like it at all.

"Yes, Ms. July?" he asked politely when she and the guy were finished.

"You're gonna be presenting this lift, in class, on Monday. The TA, Carl, will be your base."

"I'm the one that's being lifted?" he couldn't help but blurt out the question, and he couldn't keep the surprise from his face or tone.

"Of course you are. Look at you, you're so tiny any girl would crush you. Now, back to work." she barked out.

"Yes, Ms. July." he ducked his head in embaressment and headed over to his previous place again, determined to perfect as much of the choreography as he could, so it can be out of the way and he can practice the lift.

He was vaguely afraid of falling and breaking all kinds of bones, but he didn't let his mind focus on that, instead concentrating on the routine.

~*~

After class was over, and almost everybody had left, he hung back, and walked over to the TA.

"Carl, isn't it?" he asked, getting his attention.

"Yes, that's me." he smiled and held out his hand. They shook hands and Blaine started speaking as Carl continued to pack his stuff.

"So, um, I'm supposed to be presenting a lift from the choreography? And Ms. July said that you will be my partner. It has to be on Monday though, so that gives us tomorrow and the weekend to practise. I'm afraid I already have plans for tomorrow afternoon, but we can schedule something for either Saturday or Sunday, right?"

Carl straightened up. "Oh! Well, um. That's going to be a problem. You see, I'm heading to the airport in two hours and I'll be back Saturday night. But on Sunday someone else has already ''booked'' me to help them with the routine, and if my assumptions are correct, it's gonna take a while. Look, just. Practise it with someone else over the weekend, and come early on Monday, so we can perfect it together. Okay?" Carl said.

"Um. I guess that would work." he said hesitantly.

"Great!" Carl said, either oblivious to his reluctance or simply ignoring it.

Before either of the could say anything else, though, someone from the hallway shouted Carl's name, and with an apologetic smile he left the classroom, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

Oh, he was so glad he had Kurt right now.

~*~

When he came back to their apartment, he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He face planted on the couch, content to just rest like this for a while, before getting up, hopping in the shower and then doing his homework. Oh, and food. He needed food.

Right now, though, the couch was just so _comfortable_...

"Oh, honey." he heard Kurt's voice say soflty, before he felt familiar fingers carding through his hair.

(He had attempted to gel it for the first couple of lessons, but in the end, with Kurt's encouragement, he decided that in dance class he would not be wearing any hair gel. Thankfully, the result wasn't half-bad, especially considering the amount of gel he has put in his hair over the years.)

He let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Even my eyelashes are tired." he complained.

"Hmm... well, what if I told you we have soup?" Kurt asked a little bit teasingly. Blaine let out a small moan, but it was slightly muffled by the cushions.

"And what if I told you" Kurt paused for dramatic affect, lowering his voice to a whisper and nuzzling his nose in Blaines sweaty hair, "that the repair guy came by today and we finally have _hot water_ again?" He nuzzled against Blaine's hair again, planting a small kiss there.

"Hell yeah." came the muffled answer from Blaine.

Kurt chuckled and petted Blaine's back.

"Come on, up we go." he helped Blaine stand up and promptly kissed him on the mouth, feeling Blaine respond sluggishly.

"Go, take a shower and get put on some comfy pyzamas. You'll have soup waiting for you and then you can tell me all about your day." he said, pushing Blaine a little in the direction of their bathroom.

~*~

When Kurt and Blaine woke up Saturday morning, after a noutricious breakfast, they set about moving various furniture out of the way, making sure they had plenty of space in the living room.

"Okay. Well, if you want you can teach me the whole choreography, or just, like, two steps before and after so I know which moves lead up to it and which moves follow." Kurt said once they were standing in the middle of their almost empty living room.

"Well, it would be a bit redundant to have you learn the whole number, since we don't really need it, so I guess let's just stretch and go right ahead with the lift." Blaine responded.

Once they were thoroughly warmed up and stretched, and Kurt was looking at him expectantly, Blaine started explaining

"Okay. The choreography actually has more than a few lifts in it, but [this](https://youtu.be/-zQPIcPKz9w?t=215) is what she wanted me to do."

[A/N: The video starts exactly from the point Blaine starts teaching Kurt. Please imagine Blaine explaining the moves and showing them to Kurt, exchanging flirty glances with him every once in a while. I don't have any idea how these moves are called, or how to successfully translate both the firmness and the fluidity of the movements on paper (on screen?), so please bear with me.]

"It's not that complex, but it does need a lot of practice."

"No, I get it. You want it to be perfect." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Queue the music!" Kurt said with a smile.

~*~

After a few hours of dancing, the were sweaty yet oddly pleased with themselves. They had had the move down some time in the second hour, but they kept at it, using the dance as some kind of weird foreplay, a mating dance if you will.

"Ugh, I haven't had a workout like this in a _long_ time." Kurt said and blew out a breath. "Oh, poor baby. Why don't you go take a shower?" Blaine suggested. "Maybe the hot water will make you feel better." he added.

"Hmm..." Kurt hummed. He braced himself on the edge of the couch and pushed himself up with a groan. He headed to the bathroom, but just as he reached the doorway he turned around.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

Blaine was certainly not going to say no to that.

Needless to say, he nailed that presentation come Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134790352500/guide for anyone interested.


End file.
